


Backseat Serenade

by 2kitsune



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dean is eighteen, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masuturabation, Rutting, Sam is seventeen, Teen!Dean, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean arrive at a new town only to find that there are no vacancies anywhere, exhausted the two boys decided to sleep in Dean’s car but find they’re going to have to share the back seat. But what happens when Sam’s teenage hormones decided to act up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Serenade

After spending a whole week on a job Dean had never been so pleased to see the familiar lights of a hotel, pressing his foot down on the pedal to get there faster, beside him Sam sat up a little straighter and peered through the window shield as they neared. But as the got closer the two boys hearts dropped into their stomach’s when they saw the little red sign saying ‘No Vacancies’.

“Shit.” Dean sighed and pulled over to the side of the road, slumping down and pressing his head against the wheel. “That’s the third one tonight! What’s going on!?” With a sigh he sat back up and ran a hand over his face, peering over at Sam who was leant back with his head against the seat and looking up at the roof. 

“What’re we gonna do then?” Sam asked in a quiet voice, shifting to look at his elder brother. “We could go back, check once more.” 

“That’s third time we've checked, Sammy.” Dean replied shortly. “I don’t think there’ll magically be any vacancies.” 

“Well what do you say we do then?” Sam retorted, swallowing, and Dean purposely made sure he didn’t follow the movement. 

“I don’t know.” Dean replied and let out an aggravated breath, running a hand over his face again as he looked outside. “We could sleep in the back, or drive to the next town, but I don’t know how much more I can stand driving so you’d have to take the wheel.”

“How far?” Sam bit his lip, watching his brother before his eyes flicked to the reflection of the backseat in the rear-view mirror. It was narrow, but they could fit if they squeezed. 

“16K” 

Sam’s heart sunk and he cursed under his breath, leaning his head back against the seat. 16K was a long way, and he didn’t feel like driving while he was this tired, that and it was pretty dark outside. “I guess we’re sleeping in the back then.” He said aloud, wincing at how his voice cracked, and smiled when Dean turned to look at him. “But maybe not here, there was a picnic area five minutes back that looked pretty secluded.” 

“You tryin’ to get me alone in the woods?” Dean asked as he started the car, a smirk on his lips, and Sam laughed aloud before reaching over the thump his brother on the arm.

“Shut up and drive, I’d like to get as much sleep as I can, even with your snoring.” 

The smirk on Dean’s lips was obvious as he did a wide U- turn, and Sam turned to look out his window as the trees whizzed past. Him and Dean didn’t get the chance to be alone much, for hunts and otherwise, but John had some business a few towns over and the brothers were going to meet him two days from now so they were alone. 

A smile found its way to his lips when he saw the sign for the picnic area, looking around as they started up the small gravel road off the main one. To start with he was worried that there wasn’t actually anywhere to sleep here, trees and thick undergrowth lining the sides of the road, but then it widened into a small field with picnic benches here and there and Sam was instantly relieved. 

“Over there.” He demanded, pointing to a spot under a tree and beside a picnic bench, and Dean whistled from beside him.   
“You really are trying to get me alone.” 

“Shut up.” Sam replied as Dean parked the car and killed the engine. “Who’d want your fat ass?” And even though his comment was rude he couldn’t help but looked down at what he could see of his brother’s ass, lucky that Dean didn’t see.

“You’re just jealous that all the girls swarm over me, and not you.” Dean retorted easily as he opened the car door and got out. “Now get in the back, neither of us are going to fit in the front. Even by ourselves.” 

Sam nodded, but instead of getting out he scrambled over the divider, ignoring Dean’s scowl and yell of. “Hey, watch the leather!” as he got in. Dean paused once he slammed the back seat, both brothers on either side of the seat, and looked around to see how they were going to fit. Sighing Dean locked his door, he had already locked the door up front, and Sam moved to look the door up front and his door as well, the keys for the car in the elders jacket pocket.

“I bags being against the back.” He spoke, Sam instantly protesting.

“I wanted to be against the back, you’ll push me off!” The brunette exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at his brother. 

“I’m older, now do I say.” Dean replied, a smile on his lips as he partially lay down and pushed at Sam with his feet when the younger teen failed to move. 

“I’m more mature than you! I wanna be against the back.” Sam argued, pushing Dean back, his lips pressed together. 

“Well you can’t, suck it up kid.” Dean replied and finally pushed Sam enough to stretch out as well as he could, still having to bend at little because the seat wasn’t quite long enough. Sam sighed and shook his head but a fond smile found its way to his lips as he lay down, scooting up so that his head was just under Dean’s chin with one arm bent under his head and the other firmly kept to himself. He made sure to keep as much space between them both, but let out a surprised sound when Dean copied his pose and their hands brushed. 

“Night.” Dean mumbled.

“Night.” Sam replied quietly through the pounding in his ears, hoping that the red on his cheeks wasn’t that obvious in the moonlight, and closed his eyes. But to his annoyance he didn’t manage to fall asleep, not after laying there for twenty minutes or even forty, with a quiet sigh he opened his eyes again and as though Dean was purposely trying to annoy him the dirty blond started snoring. 

Another hour passed and no sleep for Sam, then another half hour, and the brunette was about to try roll over and see if it would help when Dean shifted his seat and suddenly there was a hand on the brunette’s hip and a body pressed against his. Their hips didn’t quite meet, but Sam head hit Dean’s chest, and their knees bumped together before the elder teen somehow managed to get one of his knees between the brunette’s. 

Sam gasped and then blushed, trying to ignore the fact that Dean’s leg was resting warmly between his maybe a little too high to be platonic, and closed his eyes as his body began humming. “Oh shit.” He whispered to himself when the feeling dropped to his stomach, and swallowed when it then dropped to his crotch. Sam breathed in deeply, hoping that would help, but the intoxicating scent of leather and musk that was floating off Dean made it worse. 

Now he was really stuck, with Dean’s hand on his hip the elder would be instantly woken up if Sam tried to get away, and the brunette would have to explain why he was half hard when all they had been doing was laying there. God his hormones sucked, you would think at seventeen Sam would be in control a little, but that certainly wasn’t true. Sam sighed and shifted, forgetting just how close they were, and froze when his crotch bumped against Dean’s, eliciting a warm flush that went up his spine. Breathing as quietly as he could Sam looked up to find that somehow Dean was still asleep, and the brunette swallowed loudly before softly pushing his crotch against the sandy blonde’s. It felt amazing and Sam gasped, body twitching, his nails digging into his own palms. 

Dean let out a soft sigh, the breath rustling Sam’s hair making the brunette shiver. He pushed against Dean again, shuddering and rolling his hips, part of his mind was screaming at him to stop but the friction just felt so good and Sam couldn’t stop. Pressing harder the brunette set an even rhythm, pushing his hips forwards and down the length of Dean’s crotch before pulling away and starting again, and was it just his imagination or was his brother’s groin getting harder.

Eyes flying open Sam stopped his grinding and peered between them, eyes widening when he saw that he had been correct and that there was now a bulge in Dean’s jeans. Gulping the brunette gathered some courage before looking up, letting out a shaky breath when he saw that somehow his elder brother was still asleep. Cautiously Sam rolled his hips forward again, rutting against his brother harder and harder till the car was shaking with his excursions and somehow Dean still hadn’t woken up. “D- dean.” Sam gasped, body shuddering. “Oh shit, Dean.” 

Lolling his head back Sam pressed a hesitant kiss to Dean’s chin, closing his eyes as tingling erupted around his body and ran down his spine. At this pace he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last, but it had been so long since he had, had a chance to do this and the friction just felt so good he couldn’t stop. 

“Dean!” He gasped again, but what he didn’t expect this time was a gravelly voice full of sleep to reply with. 

“Sammy?” 

“Shit!” Sam hissed, panic flooding his system, and he pushed himself back to quickly he would have fallen right off the seat if Dean hadn’t tightened his grip on the brunette’s hip and caught him. Heat poured from his body, and his cheeks, but Sam himself felt cold. 

“What were you doing?” Dean asked, and even though it was an innocent enough question there was a joking tone in his voice and Sam knew right then that his elder brother knew. “I was sleepin’”

“Sorry.” Sam muttered and shifted his hips as far away from his brother as he could before muttering. “Go back to sleep.” Closing his eyes the brunette waited for Dean’s tell-tale snoring, but when it never came he opened his eyes to find Dean staring down at him. 

“Oh I dunno.” Dean started, a smirk on his lips that made Sam’s heart stutter. “I was having a pretty nice dream.” Suddenly the hand on his hip was on his rib cage, slipping under his coat and gripping at the brunette’s shirt, and the knee that Sam had previously forgotten about shifted further in between Sam’s legs. 

“Dean?” Sam gasped, hands coming up to grasp at Dean’s shirt and squeezing into fists. “What’re you-?” He started, only to stop and gasp when the sandy blond harshly rolled his hips down against his, and Sam was too shocked to move.

“Dean.” He started again and pushed against his brother, trying to keep back the gasps that threatened to escape his lips when the sandy blond rut against him again. “Stop, we’re brother’s, this is wrong.” He managed to say through his teeth, ignoring the way his blood hummed in his veins. 

“That didn’t stop you before.” Dean replied, teeth gritting together as his hand slid from his ribcage down to his waist and slipping underneath Sam’s shirt to stroke at tanned skin, and the brunette caught a glimpse of shining teeth in the dark. “Besides, I enjoyed having a hot brunette grinding against me.” 

“Dean.” Sam replied, voice low, and both boys paused before the car jolted and they were scrambling to get purchase on each other, lips desperately pushed together and Sam whimpered as he pushed his crotch forwards and met Dean half way. 

“Oh shit, Sammy.” Dean hissed and copied the movement and brought his leg up, pressing against Sam’s crotch, and grinning again when the brunette teen paused and began grinding down on that too. His movement’s changed, forwards to press against Dean and then down to rut against his elder brothers leg desperately. Sam gaped and his hand jumped from Dean’s chest to the elder’s stomach, pushing up his shirt to expose taught muscles that Sam eagerly ran his fingertips over, electing a groan from the sandy blond. Pressing their lips together hungrily Dean bit down on Sam’s lip, the younger teen gasping and jolting forward before reacting by opening his mouth further and letting Dean explore. 

All this time Sam hadn’t noticed Dean’s hand moving south, but he did notice it when the elder teen’s hand finally made its way to his crotch and began rubbing the brunette through his jeans. Having never had anyone else touch him before Sam completely froze, a loud and drawn out moan escaping as his mouth fell open. Dean chuckled in his ear and jerked him off through his jeans, enjoying the sounds that Sam was making as the younger teen shuddered against him. 

Retaliating Sam boldly placed his hand on Dean’s crotch, pushing down and squeezing gently. This time it was Dean’s turn to groan, and Sam watched as his jaw tightened and the veins in his neck stuck out. “Sammy.” Dean muttered and before the brunette could reply the elder’s hands were hastily undoing his jeans, pushing his hands into Sam’s jeans and squeezing.

“Oh.” Sam moaned. “Oh!” His hands curled and bit into Dean’s skin, bruises blossoming under his fingertips, and the elder jerked before stepping it up and pushing his hands underneath Sam’s boxers. “Sh- shit! Dean!” Sam yelled, hips jerking forwards and toes curling as Dean gripped him lightly and tugged. Dean responded by leaning down to bite down on Sam’s lip, hearing the younger teen gasp and press into him to grind desperately, soothing over the area with a hot tongue. At the awkward angle they were in Sam somehow managed to undo Dean’s jeans too, going as fast as he could within the limited space, and the sandy blond let out a groan at the feeling of his younger brothers hand around his hard member. Dean slapped his brother’s hand away impatiently and replaced it with his own, he wrapped his fingers around his own underwear to pull them down and rest them underneath his member, before reaching out again to grab Sam’s member and his at the same time.

Wrapping his long fingers around both his and Sam’s member Dean experimentally tugged, grunting at the feeling of his member sliding against Sam’s. The younger moaned and bucked into Dean’s hand, enjoying the friction far too much to care how loud he was being. Around them the windows were starting to fog, sweat started to form on both of the brother’s foreheads, and Sam wondered briefly how this would look from the outside when Dean started tugging harder and slid forwards to press their foreheads together.

“Sam.” Dean gasped again, and Sam looked up through his lashes to meet his elder brother’s gaze, a look of understanding passed between them and Dean sped up. Sam moaned as tremors run up his spine and his stomach coiled, the brunette was close and he desperately bit down on his lip to stop himself coming before Dean.   
Not wanting this moment to end Sam leaned up and pressed his lips to Dean’s, letting the elder bite down and nudge open his mouth, Dean took advantage of him and eagerly pushed in to run their tongues together and explore the places that made Sam melt. In the heat of the moment Sam reached forwards and wrapped his hands around Dean’s, helping his brother jerk them off desperately as their hot breath filled the car. He could tell by the way that Dean’s movements were becoming frenzied that he was close, the elder’s hips bucking and rolling and Sam could see the sweat forming in-between Dean’s collarbones and dripping underneath his shirt. 

Sam pushed forwards, lining himself as close to Dean as he could, and felt his stomach tighten. “Dean!” He sounded, nails digging into his brother’s hand and clothed shoulder, he bit down on his bottom so hard the brunette drew blood. 

“Come for me Sammy.” Dean gasped, his voice deep and husky that turned Sam on far too much, “Come on.” 

Suddenly the tightness in Sam’s released, his whole body erupted in tingles and he shook as the brunettes vision turned white, his toes curling in his shoes and his nails cutting into Dean’s hand hard enough to draw a little blood. “D- Dean!” he managed yell, stuttering as his whole body convulsed and somewhere in the fog covering his mind Sam heard Dean yell out. Cum hit his and Dean’s hand, spurting up far enough to gather on their shirts.

“Oh shit~” Dean moaned, and Sam chuckled through his orgasm as he took his hand off of his elder brothers hand and curled it in front of himself. His whole body hummed as he lay there getting his breath back, enjoying being close to his brother. “That was fun.” He panted, hearing Dean hum in agreement, blushing when he felt his brother take his hand off of their members to tuck himself away lazily. The younger teen slowly copied his movements, pushing his member into his boxers but being too lazy to zip his jeans back up. 

“Don’t expect me to cuddle.” Dean murmured, pretending to push Sam away and chuckle when the brunette groaned and held onto him. With one of Dean’s hands on his hip, and both his hands sliding up to rest between their chests, both brothers were most defiantly too comfortable and tired to move. With a grin on his lips Sam closed his eyes, hearing Dean chuckle above him and then whisper. “Fine, we can cuddle, but only for tonight. I don’t wanna catch sissy girl syndrome from you.” He joked and then made a small ‘oof’ sound when Sam hit him, a smile on both the brother’s lips. 

“Oh please, you’re the sissy.” Sam muttered back, quirking his eyebrows even though his eyes were still closed and he couldn’t see Dean’s expression. 

“Oh yeah!?” Dean replied back, and Sam didn’t have to look to see the smirk on his lips. “Says the brother who I just found grinding on me while I was asleep!” The brunette felt Dean’s hand clench on his stomach, bunching his shirt up and exposing a slip of tanned skin before un-clenching and letting his hand rest naturally.

“I was not!” Sam muttered back, hitting his brothers again with the back of his knuckles and trying to ignore how his cheeks reddened. “Okay, maybe I was. Just shut up and go to sleep, ‘too tired to talk about this now.” There was a couple of minutes silence and Sam thought his brother had fallen asleep, but then just as he snuggled down and closed his eyes with an easy smile on his lips a whisper cut through the dark.

“Bitch.” 

“Jerk.”


End file.
